ImprovisationInc
by PaperPen.Inc
Summary: "Cagalli? Hi baby, are you feeling better?" "Not really, but the baby is starting to kick now, I wish you were here. How's it there in NYC?" "The times square can't shine as bright as you" "Liar" Love is weird...but humans are by far the weirdest. ((A/N: This story in now indefinitely on HIATUS. I'm not sure when P will return.))
1. Chapter 1

**HI! **

**PaperPen here, so this is a challenge I saw on fanfiction and really liked. It was to basically put my iPod on shuffle and write a story about the songs that come one. The point was to write only during the song was playing and after the song ended, I could not edit the story at all. Since I thought that this would be a good way to let some frustration out, I tried it and was happy with the results. **

**So I have decided to name this story and I will post five stories about every two weeks. BUT, since this is the first chapter, I'll write six just to make all you readers happy! **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Winter's Night**

Song: Winter's Night

The snow totally covered the entire village. There was no way of getting out, but the fact that after so many years it had finally snowed made people happy. It was a time of celebration and Miriallia was one of the many who was thankful for the snow. For her, it made meeting people harder and with all the stress she had right now, the last thing she wanted to do was meet happy people. She reminisced about the happy memories she had with Jason.

Deakra Elsman, was the man of her dreams. She had had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. So when he finally asked her out, it was like a dream come true. She has spent the best three years of her life with him, having fun and living life. But that was it, it was simply a dream, and like every dream, it ended when he left her.

So she walked up to the grave, and she kneeled "For you...I'll carry on, I'll remember and forever cherish" with those words, she smiled. Maybe the snow was a good way of connecting with Jason. He always did want to see it.

**White picket fence**

Song: Gee

Your fist love is always the one you'll remember forever. My first love was Kira Yamato. He was the coolest guy in Grade 5, and I was the tom boy. We were great friends. Every time I saw him, my heart pounded and I felt a fluttering feeling. OT me, his eyes seemed like shiny start and he smelled great.

My friends made fun of me but I always believed that we were meant to be.

I guess everyone really underestimated that 11 years old girls love. But the proof was right here, as I walked down the aisle, to my smiling husband to be.

**Life and Love**

Song: Red

"I love you, every day and every hour" the words on the grave made me tear up. I don't know what I'm doing here. Maybe I'm a masochist, but I love her. She's my air, and my reason.

Perhaps I should try moving on, but I never thought that I would have to deal with this. She was my first love, but when I look back at the love we had and the memories we shared, I become happy and I get this warm feeling that makes me want to smile.

I probably sound like a pansy, but that's love for you. Granted Flay wasn't my true love, I still feel sad every time I think of what could have been.

And then I turn to my wife and my four year old son, and I think, this is life for you.

**Two faced reality**

Song: Lithium

I was stuck, in a nightmarish realm of hallucinations. They always came and got me in the end. My parents told me that I was just not sleeping well. But I knew better, oh I knew so much better. Every time I went to bed, they were waiting, the amethyst eyes were always watching; waiting to haunt me. Drown me in the numbness that sleep brought. It was like poison, it killed me painfully...to go to bed every night, reliving those days over and over again. It felt like a stake being driven through my chest, leaving a large gaping black hole where my heart was supposed to be; like my lungs were being torn to shred in front of my eyes. My voice gets caught in my throat, I wonder what's wrong with me.

Then they left me; all alone in the whitewhitewhitewhite room. I don't want to be locked up here.

**Dear Caga****lli**

Song: Lies

_Dear __Cagalli,_

_I love you, I always have and always will. So please don't cry. I'm sorry for lying. But it was for the better. Now everyone's happy. You're free from the pain you faced every day. I'm so sorry but I love you. I love you more and more every day. Forgive me for lying. It was for your good. I know you probably hate me now, but I don't mind. If it makes you hurt less, then please, go on and hate me. It wasn't your fault, but they would have listened. It's better this way. Just try to understand my heart, my feelings. I know that you might not think that this is fair. But this is how things are meant to be. Please try to understand. I know that you upset with me, so please try, if you can find in your heart, please try to forgive. _

_Just know that I love you and I always will, no matter what the cost is. _

_Love Athrun_

Reading the letter brought tears to the young girl's eyes. This was the man her mother loved; the one that gave up his life in order to keep her happy. This was the man who saved her mother from living a tiring, sad, excuse of a life. Miriam wished she could meet this person; the one who without trying found a deep place in heart.

Miriam knew that this man was most likely not her father. But the fact that her mother has someone like this made her happy.

**Thousand Miles Away**

Song: Hey There Delilah

"_Cagalli? Hi baby, are you feeling better?"_

"Not really, but the baby is starting to kick now, I wish you were here. How's it there in NYC?"

"_The times square can't shine as bright as you"_

"Liar"

"_No really –sigh– I wish I was there"_

"I know, but hey, you'll be there by tomorrow. Is the meeting done already? What did they say?"

"_Hmmm, let's talk about it when I get there"_

"Oh? "

"_Yeah, it's not what I thought it would be, I don't know what I should do"_

"Hmmmm, Miri called yesterday, she was calling me an idiot; saying that I shouldn't have started a relationship with a man who is currently a thousand miles away. "

"_It's all good, just two more years and you're done with your internship. When are you going on maternity leave?"_

"-Sigh- I don't know, probably next week-Yawn-"

"_Go to sleep baby, we'll talk tomorrow."_

"Yeah, G'night"

"_Night, I love you baby"_

"Hmmmm, love you too"

"_Night baby boy, night love"_

**So that's it for today, but I will try and post about two weeks later (around May 15?) but since I have exams going on right now, I may not be able to so please so be mad! If you like the stories and want me to do more, please review and put this on your favourite list so you'll know when I update. **

**Thank You for reading!**

**PaperPen**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, at long last, the next chapter is FINALLY here. I know that people read this story, but PLEASE, PLEAS, PLEASE! Please, review the story so I can keep writing. Reviews are a writer's soundboard. It lets us know what we're doing well and what needs to be improved. So far I have nothing from you guys...this makes me think that no one is reading the story, even though the stats and the hits say differently. So PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Now, moving on from my extremely bitchy whine, here's the NEW CHAPTER! Hopefully I'll be updating more frequently this summer since I have no job – yeah means I have nothing better to do all day that sit and write and update for you guys! **

**Okay, okay! I'm sereiously done being a bitchy, whiny, child without a job now! Here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Song<strong>

Song: This Love

I ran through the streets with flowers in my hands. I knew I had to get to her before she left. I barely paid attention to the traffic or the pouring rain. I knew I had to tell her my heart. What I felt could no longer be held in. It was September 19th, the same day we met six years ago in the small hidden café in the heart of New York City. It was something that couldn't be helped, I had promised to always help people in need, and she was just sitting there, withering away in the cold rain, like I am, today.

I got to her apartment just in time to see her walk out. For a moment I was relieved by the thought that _she hadn't yet left_. A blue haired man walked out behind her and I could see in his green eyes that this was painful for him. But it was nothing compared to my pain, the pain that came from seeing her with that man making me wish I could just vanish into thin air. It made me pray to the gods, made me crumble as if I was made of sugar.

I only moved when I realized that the flowers had fallen from my hands. I mentally scoffed; I'd bought her pink carnations, _her favourite_. But what good would this do me now?

But I guess, I felt somewhat content, it was a different guy, and he seemed nice enough. His actions and body language showed that he really cared for her, so who was I to break their happiness with my superfluous desires?

I walked away with a sad smile.

_Let them be happy_ I thought. Because Love, wasn't meant for everyone. _This Love_.

**In this Club**

Song: Body Body

As I walked into the club, it felt like my body was lit on fire. There were people everyone around me. Girls grinding up on old rich men; younger men trying to grab the attention of other women, some younger others older; it was the same scene, night after night. Nothing ever changed in these places anyway.

Well, I guess some things did change. The faces of the younger ones, those were the only ones that changed, but even that was limited. It was the same blondes, browns and black speckled with the odd redhead. Today however, it seemed like there was someone new in the club. The dance floor was much more crowded and someone was dancing up a storm on the dance floor. Thinking it was just another good looking rich brat, who thought he could buy the entire planet with daddy's money I ignored him, not bothering to look at his face.

I scanned the crowd looking for a particular face in it. It seemed my favourite regular was absent. I made my way to the bar and went behind it, putting on the black waist apron on and starting my night dealing with the first of the slightly alcoholic ones.

The night crept along at a slow place and it was almost four in the morning when I heard the order.

"Martini"

I'd know that voice anywhere. It was my favourite regular. "Coming up" was the only reply I could manage to form before getting to the task of making his drink. It was simple really; he liked it dry. I personally didn't like gin very much, so I couldn't comment on his taste, but it seemed a bit strong considering the amount he generally drank.

"You know, you should take a break sometimes, maybe dance a little. It sure seems like you'd be good at it; it might just do you good." He was making conversation today. Odd. He generally just ordered and stayed silent, watching me go around and serve the other customers. "I get paid to make your drink, not sell myself out like a cheap whore on the dance floor."

"Interesting. Why would you think you'd sell yourself out like a cheap whore? With your body, I'm sure the price would be up in the thousands per night" The smirk on his face left me feeling stony, and cold.

"You know, I used to have this really great customer, my favourite really."

"Really, what happened to him?" I guess not only was this guy vain, and misogynistic but stupid. I wondered who he really was, what his family was like, and how they dealt with him every day. But instead of questing him, I replied. "You opened your mouth." I didn't bother looking at his reaction, and went to clock myself out.

**Full Moon**

Song: Moonlight Angel

Jazmine remembered as a little girl, about twelve years old, looking up at the night sky; the lit blanket of bright stars. At times she wondered what was up there. Were there people? Just like her and everyone she knew? Her father, Athrun had told that when good people passed away, they became stars that would shine in the night sky, and look over their loved one as angels.

"Mommy's up there as well." At that time, her first question was "What about the bad people daddy?"

He had answered that with a simple smile and told her "Everyone has at least a little bit of good in them sweetheart".

She had just let it go then, believing him.

She wished she could now. It was sad, the fact that she saw what people could be like as she grew up. Coming from a lower class, she was treated worse than the peasants and while her family was fairly wealthy, all the grown-ups always said that her father made the money through thievery.

Almost every single night, after saying her prayers, she wished with all her might to return to the days when the world was a simple place. Where class didn't decide a person's place in society; the colour of your skin depended on the amount of time you spent outside in the sun and people were all good in their own way. But gone were the days of simple minded musings, and pretty rose-coloured images.

It was time for her to grow up and force her place into society. So she looked up at the brightly lit night sky for one last time with innocent eyes; wished for the last time, to hear comforting words from her dead father. She closed her eyes for one last time, with hope that maybe people would see the error of their ways. She left the beautiful, warm, INNOCENT little girl behind.

She was reborn a high class woman. One who wasn't afraid to play with fire. One who was confident enough that she wouldn't get burned, not this time around.

**Out of your League**

Song: E.T.

When I first saw her, I knew instantly that I was out of her league. She was nothing more than a nouveau rich brat who desired attention.

When I was told that she was my fiancé, I was disappointed in my parents. Surely they could have found a better, more suitable wedding prospect; a woman perhaps, unlike the girl that I was offered.

But then she spoke, and I knew that compared to the high class women that I grew up around, she was alien-like. I think that was what drew me to her, the fact that she was different. She was a breath of fresh air on a windless day.

Cagalli Yula Attha was an enigma. Her extensive knowledge on pretty much every subject known to man was intriguing, so was the fact that she was amazingly poised and could tear down the most knowledgeable men with easy grace.

What really struck me was that she didn't even bother paying attention to me, the man who was to be her wedded husband.

She treated me like I was no different from the fake, overeager men that we met often at dinner parties. Maybe that was what made me fall for her, or maybe it was her beauty; I don't know what it was. But I was free falling before I could even manage to gather my bearings.

Athrun Pattrick Zala was used to knowing what people in high society were like. He knew exactly what they were thinking and doing. But this woman had managed to throw him off his pedestal, bringing him down to earth where high society, was a figment of his imagination.

Cagalli Yula Attha, was from a whole another world, almost like a different dimension.

**One Word**

Song: Everything is possible

I was on a high; it was like the entire world was filled with happiness. The entire place seemed brighter, as if the sun lit up a thousand times brighter today. It was the best day of my life, yet.

When I woke up this morning, it felt like everything was going to go down the drain. But one moment, a simple moment had changed that. One word turned my entire day, week, month, year….LIFE around!

I know I probably looked like a lunatic, running around a busy square yelling and singing on the top of my lungs like an idiot. But all I could think was "She said YES!" My girlfriend, Cagalli Yula Attha (soon to be Zala) had agreed to marry me!

I spun around in a circle and saw a little girl holding a bunch of flowers looking at me with awe. I took her in my arms and started to dance. At this moment I was ready to do anything, EVERYTHING! I would donate all my shoes to charity. Give my watches away to the poor. I would adopt all the stray animals in the country! I was on cloud nine, and right now it felt like Everything WAS POSSIBLE! I actually believed that nothing was impossible in that moment.

The joy of being able to wake up to Cagalli's face every morning, and going to sleep next to her every night, was enough to make me sing.

**Meditation**

Song: Evacuate the dance floor

My body was on fire. It was like my entire being was being zapped by tiny electrical shocks. The beat of the song was coursing through my body, moving it and coaxing it to bend in a way that even I thought was impossible.

This was my moment. It was my time to and to show everyone that I could do what I wanted and still be happy. While it was laughable that the prime minster was secretly a dance addict, it was the only thing that let me actually let loose and be free even for a second. Being constantly under the pressure, of my country, the government, my husband and kids was too much to handle without my daily ten minutes of meditation.

The song came to an end and I stopped, breathing heavily. It was like I had woken up from a trance like state and was still partially zoned out, yeah, I really needed to get away from everything for ten minutes every day.

**Remembrance**

Song: Day after Day

She's gone….left, leaving me empty handed. I really wished she was happy, stupid girl. She thought that by leaving she would make it easier for me to live but it just got harder every time I looked back at the memories. Thinking of what could have been and should have been. Every single day I see her dying thinking I didn't know what she was doing and it pained me that I couldn't even tell he that I loved her and that I wished so dearly to just let my heart go and take her into my arms.

She left me with a precious gift, and all I have are her eyes, looking back at me, everyday asking me what they did wrong. Wondering why I never showed the love they deserved. But every time I look at her reflection in our precious child, I want to kill myself. But I break, trying to stay together.

I scream and cry.

"You're my all!"….but all I can do is say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. There are seven in total and the next chapter will be up soon - hopefully. I hope that you're not too disappointed with my lateness, in all honesty my account shut down on me so I had no choice but to wait. I apologize sincerely! So please read and review this and I hope to be able to update soon!<strong>

**On to other matters, I don't think that I can actually write Married to Love, so that is now shut down. If anyone wants to adopt the story, feel free to do so. Just let me know you're interested. **

**Sorry to those who like the story...but it's been more than a year and you're probably thinking that I'm a failure for not updating. But I'm at a dead end. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the third chapter for . **

**With everything so busy – I'll be taking a nice little trip with my girls this week, so I'm out of commission. Also, I still have to work and other things, so I can never seem to find time to do this. I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I'll try to do this as often as possible. **

**SO this one has five drabbles and I will hopefully update sooner. The totally number of chapters has been decided to be 10 (TEN). So there should be seven more chapters to come – meaning 35 more songs and 140 minutes of writing and editing for me. Here's hoping that you guys enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Crazy about you<strong>

Song: Sorry Sorry

I entered the studio to hear an obnoxiously loud Korean pop song playing. It seemed like she was going to pull another all-nighter in order to get the choreography from the new single by another talentless auto tuned boy-band down.

However, I was not prepared to see my girlfriend – _fiancée_ I mentally corrected – looking like she was wiping her hands on her shoes.

"What the hell? Which one is it this time?" My voice seemed to hold a greater amount of amusement.

"Super Junior, it is supposed to be out-of-the-box choreography"

"That explained a lot."

"I'm crazy about you too Athrun!" I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

Yeah, I was definitely crazy to have asked a girl like Cagalli to marry me.

**Nega johanungol maum, mollasomyeon doo, quinchana (Even if you don't know my 'heart', it's okay)* **

Song: But I love you

_I like you, why can't I just say it?_

Your job is too important, and while you deny it, your country is top priority.

_I love you, why can't I say it?_

It's laughable, since I left my position as the Chairman, to be your bodyguard, _again_.

_I want to hold your hand in front of everyone, but why can't I?_

_I want to laugh and flirt with you openly, why is it so wrong?_

_Is it bad that I want to kiss you when you make me happy?_

_Did you know that even if you were unaware of my feelings for you, I'd still love you the same?_

_How can I let my feelings be known?_

_Even if I do, will you accept them?_

_Will you marry me and be my wife Cagalli? _

_Will you be able to find a place in your busy day for me, like you have in your heart?_

I guess so, cause you're here holding my hand and saying "I Do"

**Fall-en in love**

Song: October

"I'm sorry; I guess I can't hide it anymore. I did fall for you."

"I loved you with the purest heart. My heart doesn't know how to lie when it loves someone. But you're not that girl. I know that you're hurt, but….let me take you home. It's getting cold and I have to get home as well."

"I know, I thought that I'd just let you know that my heart did flutter, when you told me that you loved me. But I also do love who I'm with right now. I did fall. But I guess that the time for us was never right."

"Have a good night, I'll see you around I guess. Sleep well."

"It really does tear me apart, but I guess we're done. Bye, have a good Christmas. Sleep well."

"I'm Sorry Meyrin."

"I don't know if I can say sorry, but hope you find happiness, Yuna"

"Athrun, I love you."

"I love you, Cagalli."

"Don't leave me, it scares me."

"Keep me warm, it's really cold this fall."

"Sweet dreams love."

"You too."

**Mafia**

Song: Dirty Money

_Yula Attha speaking._

Cagalli, been a long time since we've had a chat. I need a favour.

_What is it Zala?_

I need you to let some cash into the border, its Kira's.

_Why does he need cash transferred into Orb?_

Lacus's ring came out to be more expensive that he thought.

_Right, and I was going to be told about the proposal when exactly?_

He's paying cash, so he has to get it transferred to orb, today.

_The bank is closed, and the transaction will take about two days. You didn`t answer my question. _

I`ll have the money sent and call in an hour; that should be enough time to get it transferred.

_Answer my question._

Ask Kira...

_Alright, do you need any money? _

No, I don't want your dirty cash, but a date would be welcome.

_Bye._

**You and Me**

Song: Coming down from heaven

I could almost hear her smile. "Hyung, I'm hungry, where can I eat something good for a cheap price?"

"Hmm, if you walk a little, there should be a shop that serves beef broth noodles to your left, they are really good."

"Yeah I see it. Thanks, bye!"

I saw her walk into the noodle shop, and order noodles, so I followed her in. "One beef broth noodle soup here!" Seeing her happily eat the noodles made me smile. I saw her pick her phone up and call me.

"Hyung, when are you getting here?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be there in half an hour. If you walk out from the noodle shop, turn left and walk a bit, there should be an ice cream parlour across the street from you. They have really good sundaes, try some!"

"Really? Okay, I know where to go now, see you soon."

Following her in, I saw her order a small sundae. "Please send a Tuesday special to the blonde girl in the blue dress, tell her it's a special service."

A few minutes later, I heard my phone ring again "Hyung! I even got a special service! That was really good! Now where can I buy a few clothes? I need to give them to a friend."

"Really? I've never gotten special services before….hmmm, there is a clothing store for men one block to the right of where you are now, it will be on your right."

"Okay, I'll see you soon!"

Walking in to the store, I told the manager, that I'll pay the bill and that she should be told "the receipt will be sent home".

"How much is the total?"

"$18.79, the receipt will be sent to your home address."

"Really?! That so cheap! Wow, okay, please send the receipt to this address."

"Thank you for shopping here!"

I walked up to the counter and asked the lady for the bill. "Your total today will be $281.85"

"Hyung, are you here yet? I'm waiting in front of a restaurant at the Plaza, it's called 'Vick's all you can eat barbeque',tell me when you get here."

"I'm here, I can see you, turn around!"

I saw her slowly turn around and smile when she saw me. "Athrun Hyung! Hi! How did you get here so fast?!"

"Yula, you're dressed up as a girl..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah...um, that is so, so that p-people, can't tell that I-I'm Yula Attha! Yeah, my name is Cagalli Attha! Nice to meet you Mr. Athrun Zala!"

"Nice, now let's go! We have to go home before dark!"

"Let's go Hyung-nim! Or else Kira hyung will be mad!"

"Cute..."

* * *

><p><strong>So! That it. As you can tell, I was going to do this one but P decided do it instead, thus the K-pop song choices. To be fair, I did listen to the songs! Even though I didn't understand them, I liked them. <strong>

**I also don't know if you can tell, but we use P's iPod while writing this one so there are k-pop songs that are mixed into my chapters as well. But I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I'll be gone this week and the next, and P had finals so there won't be any updates. But hopefully we'll find time to write. I think P's going to have something for me next week…maybe around the 4****th**** or the 5****th****. So please look out for something from us, please review, and please favourite/follow us!**


End file.
